El Indicado
by RowCinzia
Summary: Akane encontró a su novio en una situación comprometedora, el mismo día que su mejor amiga encontró el amor verdadero. Años más tarde en la boda de un amigo en común se reencuentra con su ex, por quien aún siente algo. Pero tendrá que ser fuerte y fingir indiferencia con la ayuda del odioso mejor amigo del novio de su mejor amiga. ¿Confundidos? Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.


**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música:**

" **Can't get enough of myself" de Santigold ft. B.C.**

" **Blue sky" de Cazzette ft. Laleh**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La música suena, el grito de Santigold de esta pieza en particular inunda mis oídos y yo me siento eufórica.

Son las 10 de la mañana, la prueba ha terminado y yo sé que obtendré una calificación decente.

Así que decido que hoy se debe festejar el último examen de toda mi carrera universitaria. Al fin soy libre. ¡Adiós! a mi yo estudiantil y ¡hola! a mi yo adulto responsable.

-¡Hola Akane!- me saluda Taro, el barista de este establecimiento, al momento que entro en la cafetería que esta justo frente mi edificio -¿Qué tal te ha ido en la prueba?

-¡Hola Taro!- me acerco a la caja mientras me retiro los audífonos y miro el menú con detalle –bien- respondo orgullosa de mi logro con este último examen -creo que obtendré una buena nota.

Prefiero alardear de mi coeficiente y verme relajada antes de que todos se enteren que estuve muy histérica por tres días seguidos sin salir de mi casa estudiando. Pero Taro sabe, sabe que esta prueba fue todo un reto y lo sabe porque él fue mi principal proveedor de comida durante estos días. Le debo mi supervivencia más básica.

Me mira divertido pero yo le ignoro, sigo desmenuzando el menú como si quisiera encontrar algo que no haya probado ya antes. Y tras meditar que voy a querer esta mañana creo que solo pediré un té para dormir el resto del día hasta la noche –llevaré un té de menta.

-Ok, enseguida Akane- se mueve para preparar mi bebida –supongo que pretendes dormir como tronco.

Me río pero no le respondo. Conozco a Taro de mi clase de edición fotográfica, estudia Diseño y "bastante intimidante" es la primera impresión que te da, pero una vez que toma confianza es de esa clase de hombres con los que sabes puedes contar de por vida.

Trabaja medio tiempo en esta cafetería por gusto solamente, porque no necesita el dinero. Es hijo de una de esas familias adineradas.

Taro regresa casi de inmediato con mi orden y yo le entrego la tarjeta para pagar –este va por mi cuenta- me guiña un ojo y yo sonrío.

-Gracias- guardo la tarjeta en la cartera y tomo el vaso de papel -¿irás por la noche al club?

-Sabes que sí- recarga su cuerpo sobre la barra para hablar en voz baja -tu amiga me trae loco- abre mucho los ojos emocionado por lo que me cuenta.

Aunque para ser francos me lo dice todo el tiempo.

-Deberías invitarla a salir- alzo los hombros mientras doy un sorbo al té.

-Tengo principios- responde inflando el pecho cuando se pone nuevamente recto –pero puede que esta noche los haga a un lado y la invite a bailar, se enamorará de mis movimientos.

Río y doy media vuelta hacia la puerta –nos vemos luego, suerte con tu proyecto final.

-¡Gracias!

Me pongo los cascos de nuevo y subo el volumen de la música. Camino hasta la esquina, bailando un poco, festejando mucho, mientras espero a que el semáforo me permita cruzar la calle vuelvo a tomar un sorbo del té y soy consciente de que Taro le ha puesto un poco de jarabe para endulzarlo.

En verdad pienso que él y Ukyo serían una pareja bastante interesante. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos de cupido improvisado y sin darme cuenta ya he llegado a la puerta del departamento que comparto con mi novio.

La abro y entro al lugar, es invierno aún y traigo kilos de ropa encima que deseo quitarme con desesperación. Camino hasta la cocina y dejo mi té sobre la barra, me coloco primero los cascos alrededor del cuello, de modo que sigo escuchando la música de fondo. Luego me quito la bufanda y el abrigo y regreso al perchero de la entrada para dejarlos.

Pero algo raro llama mi atención, veo correspondencia nueva en la mesita donde colocamos las llaves.

-¿Shinnosuke?- pregunto en voz alta pero no obtengo respuesta alguna.

De pronto tengo un mal presentimiento. La piel se me pone de gallina.

Me dirijo a la habitación principal, en el pasillo no alcanzo a percibir nada extraño aunque para ser sincera conmigo misma el hecho de que la puerta esté cerrada ya es un mal indicio.

Por lo que me detengo frente a esta, el corazón me martillea el pecho con fuerza cuando pego la oreja para tratar de escuchar algo y entonces solo oigo una respiración agitada.

Inspiro y exhalo, una sola vez para contener la respiración por el miedo a ser descubierta.

Decido girar la perilla, pero lo que mis ojos ven me duele. Una silueta femenina esta de espaldas a la puerta, con el cabello negro agitándose en cada trote que realiza cuando balancea las caderas sobre Shinnosuke.

Me congelo y creo que un suspiro sale de mis labios porque de inmediato la chica voltea su bonito rostro de ojos azules y al verme cubre su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana. Shinnosuke se levanta y me mira con horror.

-¡Akane!- grita mi nombre pero yo ya me estoy dando media vuelta, camino rápido por el pasillo y tomo el té que deje en la cocina, mi abrigo y las llaves de la casa.

Siento una mano rodear mi brazo y yo me detengo para verlo de arriba abajo, sé que se trata de él. Se ha puesto los boxers solamente.

-Discúlpame Akane, soy un imbécil.

-Te quiero fuera hoy mismo de mi casa, cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí ni ahora ni nunca- le digo más calmada de lo que debería.

No estoy gritando o llorando porque sé que si me permito derramar unas cuantas lágrimas no voy a parar de hacerlo jamás. Y no quiero que me vea así, no merece mi dolor.

-Suéltame- jalo mi brazo para librarme de su agarre, sé que estoy apretando los dientes del coraje porque me duele la mandíbula.

-Akane por favor déjame explicarte.

-No hay nada que explicar Shinnosuke te acabo de ver cogiendo con otra, así de simple es esto. La has cagado y te quiero fuera de mi vida.

Abro la puerta y salgo del departamento.

* * *

Ukyo me sirve otra cerveza y yo la bebo casi completa de un solo trago.

-Más despacio Akane- dice sentándose junto a mí en su sillón.

Adoro su sillón, es mullido pero no tanto como para sentir que te hundes en él. Simplemente es lo suficientemente cómodo como para platicar horas y horas y horas y pienso que ahora es mi nuevo mejor amigo.

-Aún quiero salir esta noche- digo con profunda convicción.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, sí, es justo lo que necesito.

-Bueno tendrás que comer algo antes de que nos vayamos, llamaré a Ryoga para que nos traiga algo de comida.

Miro como se levanta y camina hasta la cocina para tomar su teléfono.

-¿Sabías que le gustas a Taro?- le pregunto mientras tomo otro trago de mi vaso.

-No digas mentiras- Ukyo se ha puesto roja.

-Es verdad, él me lo ha dicho.

-Si fuese verdad ¿porqué no me ha invitado jamás a salir?

-Porque es un hombre Ukyo.

Ambas reímos y ella suspira. La veo marcando a Ryoga y yo mientras me recuesto en el sillón cerrando los ojos. Los gimoteos comienzan casi de inmediato y las lágrimas cubren mi rostro por completo.

Yo amaba realmente a Shinnosuke, llevábamos un par de años saliendo y en verdad pensé que lo nuestro sería esa típica historia de amor donde terminaríamos juntos por siempre en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, con hijos y nietos, pero sobre todo nosotros dos.

-Vamos Akane, llora todo lo que quieras- me dice mi amiga cuando se acerca de nuevo para abrazarme.

-Yo lo amo Ukyo- le susurro y ella acaricia mi cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien que de verdad te ame de la misma forma. Y sobre todo que te respete.

-No estoy tan segura- me limpio los mocos y el rostro con la manga del suéter. Doy asco.

Ella ríe de frustración –eso dices ahora. ¿De verdad aún quieres salir esta noche?

-Sí.

Suspira mientras pone los ojos en blanco -ok, iré a tomar un baño en lo que llega Ryoga. Y después puedes tomar uno tú.

-No tengo que ponerme al rato- le digo en un quejido lastimero.

-Seguro hay algo de tu ropa en mi closet o sino yo te prestaré algo bonito.

-¿Cómo tu vestido negro que tanto me gusta?

-Sí, es más- dice mientras me quita de las manos la cerveza –te lo regalo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Seguro! De todas formas te queda mejor a ti. Ahora trata de dormir un poco ¿sí?

Asiento con la cabeza y cierro los ojos, acurrucándome en su delicioso sillón.

Escucho un golpe en la puerta y me despierto. Ukyo la abre y sé que se trata de Ryoga por el sonido de su voz.

Ryoga, Ukyo y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia. Somos los tres mosqueteros y nos queremos demasiado. Sabemos mucho los unos de los otros.

-¿Quieres que vaya a golpearlo?- pregunta Ryoga cuando se acerca a mí para saludarme.

Ha traído comida china, reconozco el logotipo de nuestro restaurante preferido en la bolsa de plástico.

-¿Compraste tartas?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Sonrío y me enderezo en mi lugar, él se sienta junto a mí y me abraza con fuerza –lo siento mucho Akane.

Vuelvo a llorar, esta vez sobre su hombro mientras me sujeta aún más.

* * *

Tras comer hasta reventar he tomado un baño caliente, luego Ukyo me ha ayudado a arreglarme. Salimos de su casa en el auto de Ryoga rumbo al club que solemos frecuentar y ahora estamos en la fila esperando poder entrar.

-¿No tienes frío?- le pregunto a Ryoga, quien baila en su lugar para entrar en calor.

-Sí, creo que debí haber traído un abrigo y no solo esta chaqueta.

Lo abrazo y él me toma por la cintura –así estarás mejor hasta que entremos.

-Venga chicos- nos dice Ukyo cuando llegamos a la entrada principal.

Luego de mostrar las identificaciones estamos ya en una mesa que ha conseguido Ukyo. Veo a lo lejos a Taro y le hago señas para que se acerque.

Ukyo lo saluda como siempre y él le susurra algo. Taro la toma de la mano y se dirigen a la pista de baile, mi amiga se gira a verme con una sonrisa radiante y completamente emocionada. Yo le hago una seña de aprobación con las manos.

La música me retumba en los oídos y Ryoga abre mucho los ojos cuando me giro a verlo.

-No sabía que Taro y Ukyo se traían algo.

-Ni yo- miento –deberíamos pedir algo ¿no te parece?

Ryoga llama a un mesero y pedimos una ronda de shots, pide más de los que podríamos tomar porque seguro no tardará en llegar su novia y los amigos de ella.

Yo trato de no pensar en Shinnosuke, sigo el ritmo de la música y me divierto al ver como Ukyo esta roja de vergüenza por bailar con el chico que le gusta.

La música cambia, suena "Blue sky" de Cazzette, demasiado sexy para mi gusto. Así que antes de que lleguen los shots decido ir al tocador, me levanto de mi lugar y camino con dificultad entre la gente que baila, de repente alguien me empuja y yo trato de no caer jalando del brazo a una inocente persona. Pero todo resulta inútil porque ambos caemos.

-Lo lamento- comienzo a disculparme a gritos para que me escuche.

-Esto está a reventar ¿no?- responde mi víctima, es un chico con quien he caído al suelo con él entre mis piernas y sobre mi pecho –déjame ayudarte. No puedo verle aún la cara porque se gira para levantarse.

De repente veo una mano, de largos dedos frente a mis ojos –gracias y una disculpa- digo cuando acepto su ayuda.

-No hay de que- sonríe levemente con los ojos cerrados, luego se da la vuelta y se pierde entre la gente -me gusta tu perfume- grita sin detenerse y yo sonrío tonta.

Lo poco que he visto de él es que se trata de un chico alto, de cabello negro y bonitas facciones, nariz larga y recta, con unos labios que combinan bien con toda su apariencia. ¡Que bien que solo he visto poco! ¿cierto? La verdad es que admito era bastante guapo.

Cuando regreso a la mesa los shots ya me están esperando, junto con el resto de mis amistades. Akari, la novia de Ryoga, se acerca a saludarme. Es muy linda, la verdad es que ella le hace bien a Ryoga y me da gusto por ambos.

-¿Estas bien Akane?- pregunta Akari y yo suspiro, imagino que Ryoga ya debió haberla puesto al corriente de lo sucedido con su amigo.

Sí, Akari y Shinnosuke son muy buenos amigos.

-Estaré mejor- respondo y doy por terminada la conversación al respecto -¿También has terminado los exámenes?

Ella asiente feliz –creo que saldré con honores.

-Presumida- le muestro la lengua y ella me abraza riendo.

Ukyo sigue bailando con Taro en la pista, no puedo evitar darme cuenta que sus cuerpos están más pegados con cada paso de baile que dan. Yo le hago una seña a mi amiga para que se acerque a la mesa, le muestro un vaso de licor y ella sonríe.

Me giro para tomar otro vaso y cuando creo sentir que esta junto a mí se lo ofrezco sin verla.

-Muy amable de tu parte- escucho una voz masculina y me sobresalto.

Es el chico a quien he tirado, esta sonriendo y me mira con curiosidad. ¡Madre mía! Tiene unos increíbles ojos azules.

-Yo- me quedo estupefacta, tartamudeando como estúpida -ese trago es para mi amiga- le digo cuando no suelta mi mano con el pequeño vaso interponiéndose entre nuestros dedos.

-Aquí estoy Akane- dice Ukyo saliendo de atrás del chico guapo –déjame te presento a Ranma Saotome.

-Hola- le digo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya nos conocíamos- sonríe él y yo miro a mi amiga abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Ukyo lanzándome esa mirada suya que dice que soy la peor amiga por no haberle contado en algún momento de mi vida que he conocido a este hombre tan guapo.

-Es reciente- me apresuro a responder –reciente como hace un par de minutos. ¿Cómo es que se conocen ustedes?- ahora soy yo la que le reprocha.

-En realidad acabamos de conocernos- se cruza de brazos satisfecha -es amigo de Taro.

Leo en su mirada un "¿puedes creer que tenga un amigo así de bueno?"

-¡Oh!

-¿Pero ustedes?- insiste mi amiga señalándonos el uno al otro.

-Tú amiga se ha pasado de atrevida conmigo- le sonríe Ranma y ella me mira con curiosidad mal sana, flipo de pensar en lo que me dirá a la primera oportunidad que tenga de que estemos a solas.

-¡Oye eso no es verdad! Fue un accidente- me defiendo.

Ukyo ríe sonoramente y toma un par de vasos de la mesa. Se gira para darle uno a Taro, quien ha puesto una mano alrededor de la cintura de Ukyo.

-Bueno hermosa- me dice Ranma acercándose más a mí -¿por qué quieres brindar?

-Por nada- suelto el vaso que ha tomado de mi mano, dejandolo un poco molesta por su comentario y bebo mi trago de un solo golpe.

Siento su mirada incrédula recorrerme por completo.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?

-Seguro- sonríe y también bebe su trago de un solo golpe, luego se gira con Ukyo y le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerlos- nos dice a todos en general -hasta luego- complementa y posa sus ojos en mí durante el tiempo suficiente para sentirme incómoda –un gusto Akane- inclina ligeramente la cabeza.

-Igual- le digo alzando los hombros con indiferencia muy fingida.

Se marcha, pero yo lo sigo con la mirada. Decido que su espalda me gusta, tiene hombros anchos y brazos marcados. Pero su actitud, es demasiado insoportable. Un pesado completo.


End file.
